


Make a Wish

by Squish13



Series: Blue-Swap [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BlueGreg, F/M, Momswap, Someone had to write it eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: What wish would you make?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like momswap AU's for this show. I was gonna write a YD/Greg, may eventually, but with the popularity of this ship taking off after the last bomb, I thought I could jump on that and add it to my armada.

What was it about nights like this that were so… magical?  The two, well three, of them perched atop a snowy cliff, the crisp air biting into their skin.  A blanket of snow covered the ground, reflecting light from the waxing gibbous moon in the sky.  The sky was clear, save a few streaks of cirrus above.  Stars twinkled in a brilliant display, and a pair of human eyes gazed up in wonder.   

He pulled her blue cloak tighter to his own body.  The material was so light, yet so warm.  He nuzzled closer against her form, having shifted back to her natural height after the days of mingling with humans.  Moments Greg treasured. 

What were the stories she had told him?  He was still in shock that they were actual _aliens_.  Space aliens!  He looked up at her, ethereal in this soft light.  She did not look to the stars, but a fixed point of the horizon, lost in thought.   This did not go unnoticed by the young musician, no matter how much she tried to hide it from him, he always knew.

“Blue?”

The goddess didn’t respond, still staring into the abyss.

“Blue?” He repeated.

“Huh?”  She shook her head, looking down to the man sharing her warmth.  “Gregory, I… I’m sorry.  I was just thinking…”

“About Her?”  He asked, shifting himself so that his warm brown eyes looked up into those teal orbs of hers.  “I won’t tell you to get over Her, but the past is the past.  If you dwell on it, you’ll never move on.”  He felt like a hypocrite.  The whole reason he went on the road was to run from his old life.  But didn’t that make them a perfect match?

A white streak crossed the sky.  Greg tripped several times over her cloak as he made his way out to the ground, ignoring the snow which fell into his winter boots.  “A shooting star!” He exclaimed.

The Diamond tilted her head to the side, eyeing the man as he pointed up to the signs of a meteor shower.  “Why are you so excited?  They’re just debris from one of your system’s comets.”

“They may just be that to you, but they’re special here on Earth!”  He ran up to her, pulling on that sleeve for permission to be raised up. 

She had brought him up to about the level of her gemstone, leaning in close.  “How so?”

“Well, when you see a meteor go across the sky, you’re supposed to make a wish!”

“A wish?”

 “Yeah!  But uh… you’re not supposed to tell anyone what is was because that’s bad luck.”  He explained.

A smile graced her features as the Diamond allowed herself a chuckle.  “And where did you hear that?”

“Oh, well…”  He reached up and scratched the top of his head through his thick mane.  “I don’t quite know.  It’s just a superstition, I suppose.”

“A strange tradition.” She commented. “But traditions need to be accepted.”  She used the fingers of her free hand to turn the man around so he was looking back up at the sky, she doing the same.  “Now make your wish.”

“Alright.”  He looked up to the stars one more time, watching as another meteor streaked here and there.  He closed his eyes, silently making his wish to the heavens.  He thought hard about what he could possibly ask for.  There were many things, really, but one kept pushing its way to the front of his mind.  He exhaled, having finally made his decision.  “Okay, I’m done.”  He said, turning back to look at Blue. 

Her eyes were still closed as she concentrated.  And on occasion, the twitch of her lips would give away the processes of her own mind. 

Greg was never the best lip reader, but he did manage to catch one word: _Stay._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think!
> 
> As always this is your lovely Squish wishing you all a wonderful day! :D


End file.
